


Darling

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [51]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: ardyn lucis caelum/ daughter! reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Darling

You were happy. You had your father, and your uncle. They were the only ones you really needed.

And then the Astrals had to take them from you.

You could still remember that day as if it were just yesterday that Uncle Somnus had jailed your father, leaving you all alone. It had been a beautiful summer day, and you and your father were just relaxing in the field of flowers, talking and playing, when Uncle Somnus rode up and restrained his older brother. You had screamed for him to stop, but it was as if he couldn’t hear you.

You didn’t even get to say goodbye, to either of them.

***

Like your father, you were immortal, but you had no idea _why_. Your father, his purpose was clear: he was to be the sacrificial lamb for the Chosen King. At least, that’s what the Draconian had told you when he had gifted you immortality all those centuries ago. Yet he hadn’t told you why you were important.

Now, you lived in Insomnia as a normal citizen, getting by as well as you could without rumors spreading about your appearance that barely changed as you aged. But every few decades, you would escape to Lestallum or Altissia, before coming back home.

***

You were walking around, trying to enjoy the Founder’s Day festivities, but all you could think of was how Somnus had treated your father. But you didn’t hold a grudge towards the royal family, just your uncle.

As you walked, a pillar of flame caught your attention, and you followed it to see the Infernian attacking city goers, along with a man. When you tried to get a closer look at the man, he was suddenly in front of you, and you froze.

“Hello, darling. We are long overdue for a chat, don’t you agree?” your father smiled, grasping your forearm.

“Father?”

“Hello, my little sun. You look well,” his words were accompanied by a tender smile, belying the destruction that surrounded the both of you. But it was soon replaced by a frown. “It seems that the Astrals have deemed you instrumental to fate. I’m sorry.”

You didn’t get to say goodbye then, either.

***

Even during the ten years without the sun, you lived in Insomnia. The daemons never once bothered you, letting you go about your routine. Some would even go so far as to get out of your way whenever they were in your path.

But it was the faces you saw one day that had you stop. From where you were, you could see the Crown Prince and his entourage making their way to the Citadel, and you followed.

“Who’s there?!” the one with glasses called out, and the others turned to look at him. You stepped from the shadows slowly, bringing your fist to your chest as you bowed to the Chosen King.

“Apologies, Your Highness,” you muttered, You stayed prone for a few seconds longer before straightening. “My name Is (Y/n) Lucis Caelum, Your Highness, and I have a request. Please, allow me to accompany you and your soldiers to the Citadel.”

“Why?” Noctis asked. He didn’t even question your name.

“I wish to finally say goodbye to my father, Your Highness.”

***

You watched as Noctis took down your father, and then as words were spoken between the two men. Once Noctis had stood and walked away, you approached your father's body.

“Have you come to finish me off, sweetheart?” he asked quietly. You only shook your head.

“I have only come to say goodbye, Father,” you replied, taking his hand in yours. “I never got the chance to before.


End file.
